


Para ti

by NoeliaSC



Category: Peblo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Politics, Spain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98
Relationships: Pedro Sanchez/Pablo Iglesias
Kudos: 1





	Para ti

Había pasado un mes desde las elecciones generales, el presidente en funciones cumplió con la ronda de pactos reglamentaria pero aún no había dado ningún paso más. Pablo volvió a darle vueltas a los números, conocía sus resultados electorales de memoria. 42 diputados. Había perdido casi la mitad de los que tenía en 2016, aún así los números eran mejores de lo que había pensado.  
Decidió salir a dar un paseo, necesita despegarse. Los malos resultados, los pactos, las crisis internas... Sentía que todo lo que habían construido en los últimos cuatro años se estaba derrumbando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Aunque su intención era alejarse y olvidarse por unas horas de todo lo relacionado con la política, los carteles de las últimas elecciones municipales, autonómicas y europeas se lo impedían, eran un constante recordatorio de su más reciente bache.  
Tuvo suerte, no se tropezó con ningún periodista, al menos algo bueno aunque sabía perfectamente que no duraría mucho.  
Continuó caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se había dejado el móvil en casa pero quizá fuera mejor así, si lo tuviera volvería a comprobar cada cinco minutos si Pedro le había enviado algún mensaje o, peor aún, a releer otra vez sus últimas conversaciones.  
Un coche negro con los cristales tintados se paró a su lado mientras caminaba por la acera. La ventanilla del copiloto se bajó lentamente, una mujer trajeada con un pinganillo en el oído lo miró, Pablo se paró en seco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué siempre le tenían que pasar a él las cosas más surrealistas?  
-Suba al coche, señor Iglesias. – dijo la mujer en un tono que no daba lugar a réplica alguna.  
-¿Perdone? - dijo él, se negaba a dejarse amedrentar por lo que fuera. - Primero dígame quién es usted y que quiere.  
-Suba.  
-No, primero me publicáis noticias falsas, luego ponéis cámaras para espiarme. Me largo, y mas les vale no seguirme o llamaré a la policía.  
Pablo comenzó a andar otra vez, ahora con un paso más acelerado. El coche se puso en marcha también, siguiéndolo. Estuvo meditando la opción de correr pero había que ser muy estúpido para pensar que podía ser más rápido que un coche. Mantuvo el ritmo al mismo tiempo que hacía amago de sacar el móvil del bolsillo, puede que no lo tuviese pero ellos no lo sabían. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la mujer hablaba con quien fuera que estuviera en el asiento de atrás.  
El coche aceleró un poco más, por un momento creyó que se olvidaran de él y pasarían de largo pero en su lugar, el coche volvió a seguirlo al mismo ritmo que él caminaba, era una calle tranquila y no había nadie más. La ventanilla del asiento de atrás se bajó. Pablo vio a la última persona con la  
que quería hablar en ese momento.  
-Pablo, sube al coche.  
-Déjame en paz, Pedro. - por dios qué bien sentaba negarle algo por una vez, estaba harto de ser siempre que el que suplicara y pidiera, ahora le tocaba a él, Mr Handsome, probar algo de su propia medicina.  
-Sube antes de que alguien pueda vernos.  
-Claro, sería muy malo para tu reputación que te vieran con “el coletas”, ¿qué podrían pensar tus queridos socios naranjas?  
-Pablo sabes perfectamente lo que pienso al respecto...  
-Ya he oído muchas veces ese discurso tuyo así que puedes ahorrarte lo. - le espetó mientras seguía andando.  
A su espalda, el coche se detuvo y una de las puertas se abrió. Pedro, más conocido internacionalmente como Mr Handsome o Pedro Il Bello, salió del coche. Pablo se dijo que a sí mismo que siguiese caminando pero no pudo evitar volverse y mirar. Estaba realmente guapo allí parado, dios debería ser ilegal que alguien le queden los trajes tan bien, pensó.  
-Pablo, por favor, sube al coche. Quiero hablar, sólo eso. – continuó antes de que pudiera replicarle.  
Pablo dudó un momento, pero sólo un momento, llevaba sin verlo un par de semanas debido a la campaña por las elecciones del 28 M y las ganas, mejor dicho, la necesidad de estar cerca de él era imperiosa.  
-Vale, pero sólo un momento.  
-Claro.  
Pedro le sujetó la puerta mientras entraba en el coche y cerró detrás de sí. Una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro el coche empezó a circular de nuevo. El presidente en funciones les hizo una señal a los agentes del asiento delantero, pulsó un botón y una mampara apareció, separándolos de los agentes.  
-Lo que hablemos aquí quedará entre nosotros. - le dijo.  
Las emociones que había sentido al ver a Pedro se disiparon. Éste siempre insistía en ocultarse, en mantenerlo en secreto, a él. Sus discusiones y diferencias comenzaban y terminaban en ese punto haciéndoles pelear por todo lo demás también.  
-¿Aún sigues con eso? No irás a llevarme a un hotel otra vez, ¿verdad?  
-Sabes perfectamente porqué lo hago. Es lo mejor para los dos. Ahora mismo no necesitamos ese tipo de prensa, sobre todo tú, Pablo.  
Trató de no pensar en lo bien que sonaba su nombre en sus labios, tan bonito y … sensual.  
-Podrías arreglar eso en un momento y lo sabes.  
Pedro se quedó callado un momento antes sus palabras.  
-¿Me... me estás pidiendo ayuda Pablo? - le preguntó.  
-Te estoy pidiendo que escuches a tus votantes, a lo que el pueblo te dice y te pidió la noche de las elecciones.  
Pedro hizo una mueca.  
-Tú conoces la situación mejor que yo, como presidente a veces estoy en situaciones complicadas en las que no siempre puede hacer lo que quiero o ni siquiera lo que yo crea que es mejor para el país.  
-Lo sé, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo al menos nunca dejaría atrás mis ideales. - La conversación se estaba calentando muy rápido pero Pablo no podía evitarlo, llevaban semanas sin hablar en privado, simplemente mandando mensajes a través de la prensa. Él tenía muchas cosas en el tintero.  
-Lo sé, creo que es por eso por lo que me enamoré de ti.  
Todas las emociones que Pablo había acumulado durante estas semanas pasadas se esfumaron. Las palabras de Pedro se quedaron a fuego en su cabeza no sólo porque fuera la primera vez que le dijera que estaba enamorado de él sino porque lo había reconocido. Se lo había dicho a él, en voz alta; nada de medias palabras, nada de gemidos entrecortados mientras estaban en la cama. Esta vez Pedro se había lanzado, puede que no le hubiese dicho todo lo que necesitaba para salvarle de sus problemas pero esas palabras permitieron respirar sin sentir un peso aprisionando su corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
Pedro río al ver el impacto que sus palabras habían tenido en él.  
-Llevaba tiempo queriendo decirte esto. Pablo, - Pedro cogió su mano entre las suyas -. tú fuiste la razón por la que me mantuve en mis trece y dejé la presidencia del parte hace unos años. He terminado como presidente del Gobierno pero cuando lo hice no tenía ninguna garantía, eso podría haber sido el final de mi carrera política, aún así no me habría importado. Sólo pensaba en actuar cómo tú lo habrías hecho. - Pedro se inclinó en el asiento hacia él para besarle.  
Pablo deseaba más que nada en este mundo fundirse con sus labios, por eso tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soltar sus manos de entre las de Pedro y apartar la mirada. A su espalda, Pedro se había quedado en shock al apartarse él, el pobre no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran.  
El sol ya se estaba poniendo, el cielo que debía de ser anaranjado en su lugar tomaba un color extraño debido a la contaminación de la capital. Se concentró en los edificios que pasaban. Deseaba que su relación pudiera ser más fácil, pero no era así, ellos no podían separar lo que sentían del resto de su vida. Le resultaría tan fácil olvidarse de todos sus problemas en los brazos de Pedro pero eso los solucionaría sólo sería un breve paréntesis en el oasis de su vida.  
-Si quieres irte lo entenderé pero agradecería que te quedarás un poco más, tengo algo preparado. - dijo Pedro.  
-Espero que no sea una habitación de hotel.  
-No, es algo mucho mejor. Te lo prometí hace tiempo, creo que ya te he hecho esperar demasiado.  
Pablo se volvió hacia él al oír esas palabras, totalmente fuera de sí de la emoción.  
-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Vamos a tener un niño!  
-¿Qué? No, no, no ese eso. Para nada. - le corrigió rápidamente.  
-Vaya, entonces la subida del SMI?, ¿Bajada de precio de los productos de higiene menstrual?  
-No, algo mucho mejor.  
-Supongo que no te refieres a que pactarás con nosotros y formaremos parte del gobierno.  
-No, y creo que es mejor que no saques ese tema.  
Será..., pensó Pablo, le habría gustado responderle que si no quería hablar de eso entonces se iría pero la curiosidad le podía. Además, siempre que Pedro decía que le iba a gustar lo que le tenía preparado, nunca mentía.

* * *

-¿En qué momento has pensando que esto me iba a gustar? Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Albert.  
-Sabes que este lugar me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero el regalo esta dentro.  
La cara que tuvo que poner no debía de tener precio puesto que Pedro no pudo aguantar la risa, se dobló sobre sí mismo cuán largo era. ¿Pero en qué momento había pensado este tío en que le haría ilusión visitar el Valle de los Caídos?  
-¿De verdad esperas que entre?  
-Lo harás si quieres tú regalo.  
Pedro parecía dispuesto a entrar a aquel... aquella atrocidad, no le salían las palabras. Se sobresaltó cuando Pedro le dio una palmada en la parte baja de la espalda al pasar a su lado.  
-Venga vamos, tontorrón  
Lo siguió a pesar de que aquel era el último lugar en que querría estar. Llegó hasta la puerta del lugar, dentro debían de estar las sepulturas. Pedro estaba allí parado, sujetaba algo en la mano.  
-¿Qué haces con una pala? ¿Un momento? ¿Es lo que yo creo que es?  
-Casi, - Pedro lucía ahora una sonrisa triste. - estoy en ello. Cuando comencé mi mandato creí que ya lo habría conseguido, me está costando más de lo que creí. No sólo se lo prometí a mis votantes, también te lo prometí a ti. Te he traído aquí porque aunque la formación del gobierno no dependa únicamente de mí, esto sí lo será. Esta fue mi promesa y la cumpliré, - le tendió la pala. – y cuando llegue el momento tú estarás a mi lado. Lo haremos juntos.  
Esta vez, Pablo no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos salieran, no era momento de reprimirse. Saltó a los brazos de Pedro y a los labios que antes había rechazado.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
